kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Onodera
. is the resident of the World of Kuuga in Kamen Rider Decade. He supports the police and fights the Gurongi as , later being recruited by Tsukasa Kadoya as his first companion across the A.R. Worlds. While journeying with Tsukasa, Yusuke takes a backseat from fighting and acts more of an inspirational figure to others instead, as shown with Wataru of the World of Kiva. Character History World of Kuuga After killing the Gurongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yusuke answers Ai's call about another Gurongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Gurongi Ai and Yusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Gurongi. Yusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Gurongi using his miasma. Yusuke saves Ai from the miasma but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yusuke finds that Ai has died. Yusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yusuke meets Kiva-la who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Yusuke still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Decade in ''The Last Story'', he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Decade and defeating the newly formed Super Shocker once and for all. World of Kiva After Yusuke was brought to the Kiva World by Kiva-la. Yusuke realized that he is inside the Castle Doran, then Yusuke meets The arms monsters with some of Castle Doran servant. After that Yusuke becomes a guard in Castle Doran that serves the Crown Prince of the Fangire world. The name of the prince is Wataru. As a guard, Yusuke has to protect humans from an evil Fangire. When Tsukasa and Wataru fought each other, Yusuke forced them to stop fighting. After that, suddenly there was a Fangire that disobeyed the Fangire law of absorbing human life energy was caught by a Guard Fangire. Yusuke tells Wataru and Tsukasa that the guards will protect them from a Fangire that disobey the law. When Wataru doesn't want to become a king, Yusuke tries to convince Wataru to become a king, but Wataru still doubts himself. After that event, Castle Doran came under attack by the Beetle Fangire. Yusuke protects Wataru by transforming into Kamen Rider Kuuga. Wataru and Yusuke both defeat and then flee because the Beetle Fangire and the Arms Monsters are too powerful. After fleeing, Yusuke convinced Wataru for the second time to return to the castle and accept the offer to become King of the Fangires. Yusuke returns to Castle Doran and fight the Arms monsters but was defeated. Not long after that Tsukasa and Wataru arrive, and Tsukasa then fights against the Beetle Fangire. During the fight, Yusuke convinces Wataru for the third time to be a King. Being convinced by Yusuke then Wataru wants to become a King and transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva once again. Wataru and Tsukasa then beat the Beetle Fangire. After that event, Yusuke decides to follow Tsukasa and Natsumi by traveling into the Rider Worlds with them. World of Ryuki World of Blade World of Faiz World of Agito World of Den-O World of Kabuto World of Hibiki World of Negatives World of Diend World of Shinkenger In the World of Shinkenger, Kuuga fought with Shinken Blue and Shinken Yellow of the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger to defeat the Kaijin Ride Eagle Undead of Chinomanako Diend. World of Black RX World of Amazon World of the Rider War Later appearances Movie War 2010 Movie War 2010 currently remains the last on-screen appearance of Yusuke Onodera. The Kuuga that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate appears as a poster when Sento and Sougo find Ataru and he brings them to his room, which is filled with Kamen Riders memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Personality and Abilities Unlike Yusuke Godai who was confident of himself, Onodera was (initially) a rather meek and cowardly man who hesitated to fight the Gurongi. Although not as confident or courageous as the original Yusuke, this Yusuke also tries to protect everyone’s smile thus showing some resemblance. As he traveled with Tsukasa and the others, Onodera gained more confidence and became more mature as he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the Nine Worlds, showing how much he had changed compared to his initial appearance. Also unlike the original Yusuke, this Yusuke wasn't very good at fighting and lost more battles than he won them. Even when he gained access to Rising Ultimate Form, this Yusuke wasn't able to control it for some time and lost most battles with it. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Although the playable Kuuga in Kamen Rider Battride War is confirmed to be Yusuke Godai, Yusuke Onodera makes an unofficial appearance in one mission and is directly referenced in another. In the mission Decade's Awakening, the first "boss" character fought is Kuuga, intended to represent Onodera (though there are no gameplay or vocal changes from the normal Godai version). Additionally, if the player uses Decade in the mission Kuuga's Awakening, Tsukasa will have special dialog where he acknowledges that Godai isn't the same man he traveled with, but says they both have the same desire to protect people's smiles and encourages Godai to remember that desire to help him break free of Mnemosyne. However, Kuuga cannot be used in Decade's Awakening due to the presence of the boss Kuuga, meaning Godai has no special dialog with Tsukasa. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis Yusuke Onodera makes his playable debut in Battride War Genesis, with Ryota Murai reprising his role from Kamen Rider Decade. The primary difference between the two Kuugas is that Onodera lacks the powered-up Rising Forms, but instead, the charge attack is used to access Ultimate Kuuga (Black Eyes), which act as a limited form change. His strongest form is Rising Ultimate Kuuga (Red Eyes), and his Super Finishing Move is the Rising Ultimate Kick. Kamen Rider Kuuga intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising ultimate black and red eyes, appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. g8914263.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate red eyes card g8934425.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising ultimate black eyes card Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising ultimate appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Kuuga (A.R. World) in Ganbarizing.png Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kuuga can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties. While he can transform into Rising Ultimate that Yusuke Godai did not access (until the 53rd/final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard), Onodera has not been seen using the Rising versions of his four basic forms. In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the suit for a while. During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke is possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . . (2000). Masked Rider Kuuga: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 25-37. ISBN 978-4091014733.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2014). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 01. p. 7. ISBN 978-4063535518.Keibunsha. (2001). Masked Rider Kuuga Material Book. p. 64. ISBN 978-4766937688. *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Several 10 times human *'Hearing': Several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1.5 t . (2018). Heisei ＆ Showa: Kamen Rider Profile Complete Works. ISBN 978-988-78421-3-2.}} *'Kicking Power': 5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 7.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 10.4 seconds Special Attacks: *'Growing Kick': 10~15 t is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. It was only seen in a blink-and-miss moment in episode 3 of Kamen Rider Decade, after he took a powerful blow from N Gamio Zeda. A difference between this Growing Form and Godai's Growing Form is that Onodera is able to transform again without having to wait two hours. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called , though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Appearances: Decade Episode 3 - Standard Forms= is Kuuga's red main form. It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Kuuga uses the , a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. Appearances: Decade Episodes 1-3, 15, 18, 24-27, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, 28-29, 31, Movie War 2010 - Dragon= Dragon Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Several 10 times human *'Hearing': Several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2 seconds Kuuga's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the to use as a staff weapon. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is the , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the target. Appearances: Decade Episodes 2-3, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 99 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Several 1000 times human *'Hearing': Several 1000 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.2 seconds is Kuuga's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with extreme precision. However, this increased sensory stimulation overwhelms Kuuga over time, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being forced into Growing Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the , a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the , an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Appearances: Decade Episodes 2-3 - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Several 10 times human *'Hearing': Several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t *'Kicking Power': 10 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7.2 seconds is Kuuga's herculean purple form, it sacrifices speed for increased durability and strength. Titan Form's impenetrable defenses allow Kugga to endure enemy attacks long enough to approach the opponents. He is armed with the , which can be transformed from pole-like objects, the handle of Kuuga's bike, or an enemy's weapon. Titan Form's finishing move is the , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. Appearances: Decade Episode 2, 29 }} - Ultimate= |-|2= Rider Statistics: . (2001). Masked Rider Kuuga: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 25-29. ISBN 978-4091014764.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-005. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 80 t *'Kicking Power': 100 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2 seconds Special Attacks: *'Ultimate Punch': 80 t *'Ultimate Kick': 100 t is Kuuga's final form and the combination of all of his forms' power. In this form, Kuuga is also referred to as the . This form puts Kuuga at risk of losing control and becoming a monster bent on destruction like Daguva, and can only be controlled by a person of a pure heart. When Kuuga loses control, his eyes change color from red to black. Thus, this state is called http://bs.gashapon.jp/images/medallist/medal/img_medal_SR002.png. When in battle, Ultimate Form is able to see a monster's human form, and every one of its attacks is guaranteed to draw blood. Yusuke assumes Ultimate Form when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, he is in his Dark Eye form, revealed to be the result of Yusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with by Kiva-la's bite. Ultimate Form also has pyrokinesis and the ability to use any of Kuuga's weapons, but the latter ability was never shown. Also unseen was Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the , which is said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Form is also shown to be capable of the , a punch coated with hot flames. Appearances: Decade Episode Episodes 2, 31, Movie War 2010 - Rising Ultimate= Rising Ultimate |-|1= |-|2= Rider Statistics: . (2010). Masked Rider Decade: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 59. ISBN 978-4091051301. *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 100 t *'Kicking Power': 120 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 110 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1 second Unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga . Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the and the flaming . Rising Ultimate Kuuga is first accessed in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker after Yusuke has been attacked by the Stone of Earth used by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is under controlled of Bishium, Kuuga's eyes become the , and when Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from the Dark Eyes to the . He later uses this form again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Doras thanks to Decade's K-Touch. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Movie War 2010 - Super Rising Ultimate= Super Rising Ultimate Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 120 t *'Kicking Power': 130 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 150 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1 second is is an even further evolution of Rising Ultimate exclusive to the S.I.C. Hero Saga. This form is attained after Kuuga is infused with electrical power from Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Unagi Whip. In this form, Kuuga's entire body, including the eyes and Amadam, turn gold in colour as a result of this super evolution. As this form is an upgrade of Rising Ultimate form, Kuuga supposedly surpass almost every single Kamen Rider in this form and can be considered one of the strongest and most powerful Kamen Riders in existence. }} - Final Form Ride= Statistics *'Length': 270 cmToei. (2019). Kuuga Gouram. *'Width': 120 cm *'Weight': 250 kg *'Maximum Flying Speed': 100 m per 0.72 seconds Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi Magazine, February 2009''Televi-Kun'', February 2009 attack towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. Appearances: Decade Episode 3, 15 - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the attack. }} }} - G3-X= G3-X Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider G3. *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 176 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 8 seconds *'Defense': 10 Special Attacks: *'GX Launcher': 30 t . (2001). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 31. ISBN 978-4091014788 . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Hybrid File. p. 67. ISBN 978-4840221719.}} From what was seen during Shouichi Ashikawa's past, the A.R. World version of G3-X was also modified from the standard G3 system using G3's diagnostic data. It is unknown if it has the same A.I. installed as the original G3-X, though the existence of the G4 chip suggests that this may be the case. Yusuke briefly donned the G3-X suit in the World of Agito. Appearances: Decade Episodes 12-13 - Den-O= Den-O *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 87 kg *'Punching power': 5 t *'Kicking power': 7 t *'Maximum jump height': 35 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.2 seconds During the visit to the world of Den-O, Yusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into . When possessing Yusuke (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. The Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Appearances: Decade Episodes 14-15 }} Equipment Devices *Arcle - Transformation belt *Amadam - Power source *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation Weapons *Dragon Rod - Dragon Form's personal staff *Pegasus Bowgun - Pegasus Form's personal gun *Titan Sword - Titan Form's personal sword *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Momotaros in possession, his took the form of . Vehicles *Gouram - Mechanical beetle which transforms into armor for Gouram Armered Imagin Possessions Legend Rider Devices : Transforms Decade into Kuuga Mighty Form. If used by Diend, it would presumably summon Kuuga. Kamen Ride Kuuga.jpg|KamenRide: Kuuga KRD-Decade_Kuuga.png|Decade as Kuuga - Form Ride= * : Transforms Decade into Kuuga Dragon Form, wielding the Dragon Rod. * : Transforms Decade into Kuuga Pegasus Form, wielding the Pegasus Bowgun. Since Decade was only in this form for a few seconds, it is unknown if it would inflict the same sensory overload as Kuuga. * : Transforms Decade into Kuuga Titan Form, wielding the Titan Sword. Form Ride Kuuga Dragon.jpg|FormRide: Kuuga Dragon Form Ride Kuuga Pegasus.jpg|FormRide: Kuuga Pegasus Form Ride Kuuga Titan.jpg|FormRide: Kuuga Titan - Final Kamen Ride= * : This card adorns the chest of Decade's Complete Form when he uses the K-Touch to summon Kuuga Ultimate Form. * : In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kuuga's Final KamenRide card is changed to Rising Ultimate, including the cards on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. As Kuuga is present, it transforms him into Rising Ultimate. Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kuuga Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Rising Ultimate.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kuuga Rising Ultimate - Final Form Ride= * : This card transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to the Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kuuga gains a new stronger Final FormRide called the , which he can transform into at will in Ultimate Form, or can be triggered by Decade's Final FormRide: All Rider Card. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Decade uses the Final FormRide: Kuuga Ball card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge attack. - Final Attack Ride= * : Allows Decade to perform the , a Mighty Kick-like attack launched from the back of Kuuga Gouram while he grabs the target in his pincers. }} - Gaia Memories= Several toy-exclusive Gaia Memories based on Kuuga exist. * * Kuuga_Memory.jpg|Kuuga Memory KuugaMemory.jpg|Kuuga Memory (alternate version) KuugaUltimateMemory.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form Memory - O Medals= The is toy-exclusive and was never used canonically. - Astroswitches= Demonstrated exclusively in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, the is a Cross Astroswitch that arms Fourze with the on his right leg, which increases kicking damage. Switch-ryuki.jpg|Kuuga Switch Kuuga_Module.png|Kuuga Module - Wizard Rings= : This Wizard Ring summons the original Kuuga himself. Kuuga Wizard Ring.png|Kuuga Ring (In-Series) Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Ring Kuugaring.jpg|Kuuga Ring (Premium Bandai version) - Dragon= * : Toy-exclusive Ring. Presumably summons Kuuga in his Dragon Form. - Pegasus= * : Toy-exclusive Ring. Presumably summons Kuuga in his Pegasus Form. - Titan= * : Toy-exclusive Ring. Presumably summons Kuuga in his Titan Form. - Rising Ultimate= * : Toy-exclusive Ring. Presumably summons Kuuga in Rising Ultimate. }} - Lockseeds= Nominally used by Knuckle, the is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Kuuga Arms. Its finishers are based on Kuuga's forms: *Squash: *Au Lait: *Sparking: Kuuga Lockseed.png|Kuuga Lockseed (closed) KGLS.png|Kuuga Lockseed (opened) KnuckleKuuga.png|Knuckle Kuuga Arms - Signal Bikes= Based on the TryChaser 2000, the allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal . When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= The is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons, with its primary user being Kamen Rider Ghost. It shows the number R01 on its Startup Time setting, Kuuga Mighty Form's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Kuuga's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. Kuuga's Eyecon/Damashii is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. EyeconKuuga.png|Kuuga Ghost Eyecon 01. Kuuga Damashii.png|Kuuga Ghost Kuuga_sticker.png|Top Sticker Kuuga iris Standby.png|Standby Time Kuuga iris startup.png|Startup Time Kuuga iris mi.png|Move Invocation Time - Rider Gashats= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga. Used to activate Kuuga Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Adventure_Guy_Kuuga_Gashat.png|Adventure Guy Kuuga Gashat Ex-Aid_Kuuga.jpg|Ex-Aid Kuuga Gamer Level 2 - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the KuugaArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated ''2000. KRZiO-Kuuga Ridewatch.png|Kuuga Ridewatch Kuuga Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Kuuga Ridewatch (Inactive) KRZiO-Zi-Okuuga.png|Zi-O KuugaArmor - Amazing Mighty= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2000. KRZiO-Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form Ridewatch.png|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Ridewatch - Ultimate= : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2000, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. KuugaUltiwoz.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Ridewatch }} - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of the Kuuga Ridewatch used to transform into Another Kuuga. - Progrise Key= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= - 15= - 16= - 17= - 18= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga, this Progrise Key's ability is "Mighty".https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/rider/item/detail/11173/ KR01-Thumbs Upping Kuuga Progrise Key.png|ThumbsUpping Kuuga Progrise Key KR01-Thumbs Upping Kuuga Progrise Key (Open).png|ThumbsUpping Kuuga Progrise Key (Opened) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Yusuke Onodera was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kuuga, his suit actors were and . In Kamen Rider: Battride War, he was voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki, who also voices his actual counterpart. Etymology Yusuke's surname is a reference to Kamen Rider Series creator Shotaro Ishinomori whose original family name is the same as Yusuke. Notes *Yusuke is the only A.R. World Rider who leaves their world to join the Hikari Studio group. *Yusuke is also the only A.R. World Rider to make an appearance in a video game as he appears in Battride War Genesis. Appearances }} References Footnotes Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders Category:Antiheroes